filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Comment épouser un millionnaire
Comment épouser un millionnaire (How to Marry a Millionaire) est un film américain de Jean Negulesco sorti en 1953. Synopsis Schatze Page, une belle jeune femme, loue un très bel appartement à New York, qu'elle va partager avec deux amies, Pola Debevoise et Loco Dempsey. Le propriétaire de l'appartement, monsieur Denmark, a des problèmes avec le fisc et a disparu de la circulation. Ce logement est un instrument dans leur stratégie à objectif unique, trouver un mari riche, voire très riche: Nothing under six figures a year (Rien en dessous du million par année) est le mot d'ordre. Elles n'ont aucun argent d'avance et vendent même le mobilier de l'appartement pour vivre. Le premier homme qu'elles rencontrent, Tom Brookman, est pompiste, ce qui n'entre pas tout à fait dans leurs plans (en fait, on apprend qu'il est un homme d'affaires richissime mais elles ne le sauront que bien plus tard). Il sera à plusieurs reprises remballé au téléphone par Schatze. Trois mois plus tard, grâce à Loco, elles sont enfin invitées à une soirée prometteuse en millionnaires divers: Schatze rencontre un texan riche et veuf, J.D. Hanley; Pola un beau borgne à l'apparence d'aventurier fortuné, J. Stewart Merrill; et Loco un homme d'affaires qui se présente lui-même comme étant "l'homme le plus marié des USA", Waldo Brewster. Tom Brookman, qui a des vues sur Schatze, demande à ce que la maison de mode où travaillent les trois amies organise pour lui un défilé. Cela ne l'aide pas pour la conquérir. Loco part incognito en week-end dans le Maine avec Waldo, riche mais marié ; elle y rencontrera Eben qu'elle croira un moment être un aisé propriétaire terrien. J.D. Hanley avoue sa passion à Schatze mais y renonce en raison de leur trop grande différence d'âge. Pola, alors qu'elle devait rejoindre son aventurier, se trompe d'avion et rencontre Freddie Denmark qui lui révèle combien elle est belle avec ses lunettes. Une liaison débute tout de même entre Schatze et son Tom qu'elle croit toujours pompiste. Finalement un mariage est organisé entre Schatze et J.D. qui a changé d'avis. On apprend à cette occasion que Pola s'est mariée avec Freddie et Loca avec Eben. Schatze change aussi d'avis et épouse Tom malgré tout et surtout malgré sa modestie financière. Une dernière scène dans un fast-food se termine par terre pour les trois amies: Tom révèle à tout le monde combien il est riche. Et il est riche! D'ailleurs il offre les hamburgers avec un billet de 1000 dollars: Keep the change dit-il (Gardez la monnaie). Critique Comment épouser un millionnaire a été le premier film réalisé en CinemaScope. Le but de cette nouvelle technologie était de contrer la télévision dont la popularité était chaque jour plus forte aux États-Unis. Le slogan du film était The modern miracle - You see without special glasses (Le miracle moderne - Vous n'avez même pas besoin de lunettes spéciales). Ainsi la première scène du film, qui dure près de 5 minutes, est une démonstration technique et n'a qu'un lien lointain avec l'histoire. On voit et on écoute un orchestre symphonique dans toute sa largeur! Le film débute enfin après 7 minutes de musique et de générique. D'autres scènes dans le film jouent ce même rôle: quelques vues de New York, l'appartement des trois amies qui semble ainsi immense, un panoramique des forêts du Maine, un atterrissage vu depuis le cockpit. On remarque par contre l'absence de plans rapprochés, le CinemaScope ayant un effet déformateur dans ce genre de proximité. Ce film est loin d'être féministe. Les trois amies sont opportunistes, intéressées, cupides et font passer l'argent avant l'amour. Cette comédie qui est issue du théâtre de boulevard et dont le ton est bon enfant, montre des opportunistes sympathiques, des femmes intéressées, touchantes, mais qui finalement tombent amoureuses d'hommes sans le sou, ou censés l'être. Récompenses Le film a été nommé pour plusieurs récompenses mais était trop léger pour en remporter une: * 1954: Oscars , meilleur costumes de film en couleurs, Charles Le Maire * 1954: Writers Guild of America (association des scénaristes américains) , meilleur scénario de comédie, Nunnally Johnson * 1955: Prix BAFTA (British Academy of Film and Television Arts Awards, prix de l'académie britannique des arts du cinéma et de la télévision), meilleur film. Distribution *Betty Grable : Loco Dempsey *Marilyn Monroe : Pola Debevoise *Lauren Bacall : Schatze Page *David Wayne : Freddie Denmark *Rory Calhoun : Eben *Cameron Mitchell : Tom Brookman *Alex D'Arcy : J. Stewart Merrill *Fred Clark : Waldo Brewster *William Powell : J.D. Hanley *Maurice Marsac:Antoine Fiche technique * Titre original : How to Marry a Millionaire * Titre français : Comment épouser un millionnaire * Réalisation : Jean Negulesco * Scénario : Nunnally Johnson, d'après des pièces de Zoe Akins, Dale Eunson, Katherine Albert * Directeur de la photographie :Joe MacDonald * Musique originale : Cyril Mockridge, Alfred Newman * Son : Alfred Bruzlin, Roger Heman * Montage : Louis Loeffler * Production : 20th Century Fox * Producteur délégué: Nunnally Johnson * Pays : États-Unis * Genre : Comédie * Durée : 92 minutes * Couleur Cinémascope * Date de la sortie américaine : 5 novembre 1953 Sources http://dekoopman.site.voila.fr/commentepouserunmillionnaire.htm Catégorie:Film sorti en 1953 catégorie:titre de film en C Catégorie:Film américain